A Morning Drizzle
by iamwildatheart
Summary: - "You wouldn't believe me." "What's there to believe?" Perhaps a morning in the rain would do some good. -KS-


**Disclaimer:** Be rest assured that this is disclaimed.**  
Description:** One-shot, Sumire and Koko.  
**Dedication:** For **you**.  
**Author:** Heartfelt Simplicity

* * *

**A Morning Drizzle**

**-  
**

"You wouldn't believe me."

"What's there to believe?"

* * *

Perhaps going home from a party at five in the morning wasn't a smart idea. Especially if you don't have an umbrella during a light drizzle. But it was okay because it'll probably sober Sumire up before her roommate will scream at her for not answering her text messages.

She didn't need the headache. The hangover was doing that job for her, thank you very much.

Sumire sauntered through China town to get to her train station so she could take the Red line home before she freeze to death in her light jacket and skinny jeans. Maybe wearing heels didn't help as much either.

And she was doing so well. Sumire had stop going to parties, stop drinking, and stop hanging out with the wrong people. She became a better person and didn't want to look back. But that all stop last night when she fought with Koko. And she needed an outlet to her frustration, so she called her ex-friends and partied all night long.

"Permy?"

Sumire stopped mid-step and almost tripped. Only two people in the world had the nerve to all her that, and that voice didn't sound like Mikan.

"Permy, did you come back from a party?"

Sumire slowly turned around to see Koko holding an umbrella over the both of them. She could see the disappoint masked in his eyes, but she could see the relief and weariness as well. She narrowed her eyes at the expression.

"Yes."

Nothing was said more. A few minutes of tension past and the rain came down harder. Sumire rolled her eyes and turned around with a wave of her hand and left to her original destination.

Why was Koko out here at_ five_ in the flippin' morning? He normally didn't get up until at least eleven and he barely made it to his class than. Sumire scoff to even think about him getting up early to study. But judging from his tired face, she could almost say he was out looking for her all night. Almost.

But that didn't matter anymore. Koko can now go canoodle with _Anna_ all he wanted. She didn't care. She really didn't because it wasn't her business in the first place. They are best friends, that's it. Nothing more. And what he did with other girls was his business.

So why did she whip out on him last night when he mention Anna asking him to go to a party? She just didn't know.

But before she could think anymore, a hand grabbed her forearm and spun her into the said person's chest. She had a good feeling who it was because only one person she knew had this type of firm chest (okay fine, maybe Natsume has it too) and the smell of peppermint. And so, without any words, she hugged back. His chin rested on her head and the umbrella laid forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Sumire had gone almost three months without drinking a drip of beer, took a whiff of cocaine, and hasn't gone to a wild party for the longest period of her life. It was amazing and she was extremely proud. And she owed it all to her three best friends — Koko, Mikan, and Hotaru. Therefore, to congratulate their friend's success, there was a small celebration in the common room of their dorms.

That celebratory was fairly small with only several of her closest friends. Ruka and Natsume arrived to give their 'congratulations' and stayed for the cake Mikan baked. She may not be the smartest math wizard, but she sure could bake a mean piece of cake. Then Inchou/Yuu arrived with Nonoko in towed. And Kitsie and Mochu arrived not a second later. Although she didn't see them, a person will know that it's them from the explosion in the kitchen. And then the _she_ came. She in all her pink and _sickeningly sweet_ glory. Sumire wanted to barf.

'_Hello Sumire-san! I would like to express my congratulations to your amazing rehabilitation_,' she smiled sweetly. Damn, she made her sound like a drug addict. Okay, maybe she was, but that gave her no excuse to make her sound like a seriously ill person.

Of course, Sumire smiled back sweetly, '_Thank you for coming! Although, I don't remember inviting you_.'

Her fake smile of charm dropped but quickly picked up again, '_Oh no, _Koko_ invited me. He said I could be his date for the evening_.'

Knowing Anna, Sumire knew this was a low-blow. Anna knew that she liked Koko. She knew and yet here she is, flaunting herself in front of the celebrant's party. What a poo-face.

Sumire kept the face intact, '_Well, why would Koko be hanging out with a drug-dealer?_'

And it was true. The only thing that kept Sumire from telling Koko or the police was that the she-witch had something over her head. She had her cousin under her claws. And to _hell_ if she let Anna influence Nonoko in any way. Everyone knows that Nonoko followed Anna like a duck. Damn.

_It_ straightened out her pink skirt and fuzzy white sweater with her matching pearls around her neck. All _it_ needed was a dang halo so she could be called a saint or what not.

And then she started to cry and hiccup. Disgusting.

'_I-I don't k-know what you're talking a-about! You must be mistaken!_'

Immediately, Koko flew right by. His face was troubled as he took Anna by the shoulder, '_Are you alright?_'

Somehow he knew he wouldn't get an answer with her, he then address the question to Sumire, '_What's going on?_'

The latter shrugged her shoulders and coldly stared at the so called "crying" girl. '_Ask the she-witch_,' she said.

The sobbing became drastically louder as Anna made a grab at Koko to steady her. Sumire's eyes narrowed again. She could have sworn she saw a smirk, that lying -

'_Sumire. Kitchen._ Now.'

And there was no hint of humor left on her best friend's face. Strange really. But she did as he asked and went to the kitchen. It was a few minutes before Koko came in with a grimace.

'_You were jealous that I invited her?_' he demanded.

Sumire narrowed her eyes. So she decided to play _that_ card, '_No. I was not jealous at all. In fact I was _ecstatic_ that she came._'

'_Cut the bull crap, Sumire. Enough with the sarcasm_.'

'_If you don't like it, I'll leave_.'

'_No, I want this solved_.'

'_Well, I ain't sayin' sorry to the bitch_.'

'_Anna is not a bitch_.'

Sumire gave a bitter laugh, '_How would you know?_'

Koko gave her a stern look between a questioning look and a disapproving one. Sumire threw her hands up in exasperation. Was she the only girl Anna couldn't deceive? This was ridiculous.

'_You know what? Never mind! Just leave me alone, okay?_'

'_Sumire! I want to know why - !_'

'_Koko. Just go make out with your girlfriend already, and leave me alone._'

Koko watched her for about two minutes before leaving the kitchen with the silent padding of his shoe. It was also today that Sumire shed her first tears in three damn months. And she was doing so well.

* * *

"C'mon, let's get you home."

His voice cut through the silence as well as her heart. It took all that she can to stop from crying again for the second time.

Koko picked up the umbrella and shook off all the rain droplets even though it was still raining. And without a second thought, he held it high above both of their heads and began leading her to the train station.

It was a few minutes before Sumire's voice began working again. "Why are you here?"

Koko stop and Sumire sucked in air.

Finally, what seem like centuries, he spoke.

"Well, why are you here? Why is the world a mean? Why is there no hope for some? I don't know Sumire. I just don't know."

With that, they continued walking until they found the train station within two weeks and found sanctuary under its high arches. But instead of buying tickets, they both stood side by side, watching the rain fall hard.

"You wouldn't believe me."

Koko glanced over. His eyes looked so dark and the circles under them was bruised black.

"What's there to believe?"

"Believe me about the real Anna."

There was silence for a short period of time as the rain started to let up a little. "Permy, how am I suppose to believe you when I know nothing about your past? You won't tell me everything, yet you know everything about me."

"I'm not the type of person to tell the whole world my secrets."

"No, but I'm the world. I'm Koko, your best friend remember?"

Sumire smiled bitterly, '_Yeah, only best friends right?_'

"You can trust me."

And she did, so everything spilled out.

* * *

_I was born in Nagoya. I went to school with Mikan and Hotaru when I was little. I would dream to be the biggest star on TV. I would imagine myself going to movies and walk down the red carpet like they do in America. It was all exciting._

_I hated Mikan and Hotaru. They were the goodie-two-shoes. Everyone loved them, and I guess I did too in a jealous like of way. So, I began picking on them with my own circle of friends. I would work so hard to be smarter than Hotaru and more charismatic than Mikan. It just wasn't enough._

_So, I decided that Nagoya was killing my dreams. I researched for boarding schools in Japan and came up with Alice Academy. It was so beautiful, big. And I could establish my dreamed there. So I stop hounding on Hotaru and Mikan, and worked hard enough to go to AA. I was so happy when I got in. I worked hard and I made it!_

_And then I found out that Mikan and Hotaru got in too. Except they didn't apply, they _wanted_ them. And I was jealous. So when it came to go, I spat in their faces and cursed my way out._

_It wasn't until the middle of freshmen year did I had a huge fight with Mikan. She was going out with Natsume and I wanted him. Yes, I know, I'm sick in that sense, but I wanted him, and she had him. I was so tired of her getting everything I wanted._

_And by then, I made friends with the wrong people. We're talking gang bangers, murderers, and druggies. I was part of the latter. I became a part of their group when I met up with Anna. She was the baddest of all the druggies. And most insane too. - _Koko blanched, "Sweet Anna?"_ - Yes! Now hush!_

_So yes, she was the drug dealer and had everything you ever wanted. She was practically worshiped in our circle. By day, she was the class president of the Sophomore year, and by night, she was the bitch and went by the name of 'Aye'. - _Koko was in disbelief, "I heard 'Aye' was the whore of the school . . Anna? Jesus."_ - I told you to shut up! _

_Any who, she was insane. She would take Heroin, Meth, smoke Crack and Cocaine every morning. Then she would be all cheerful and fun. By the time night came out, she was a bitch with a temper. Sometimes, her temper would break during the day and she would have to silence that person every now and then._

_But then, you guys came into my life. Well, Mikan and Hotaru already were, but they genuinely cared for me. You came along for the ride, and I started recovering. And now here we are._

_

* * *

_The silence returned and it made Sumire deaf.

The train came rumbling and left without another sound. The two of them remain the same as they did before. Koko shuffled his feet for a while before moving closer to Sumire. He lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

Sumire could see his chocolate brown eyes as he could see her green ones. His eyes were so clear and she knew he had made up his mind.

So without preamble or hesitation, he said it. And just saying that meant more than a 'I love you' or 'I forgive you' could ever mean.

"I believe you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I am a_ lame _cheese ball. And no, I did not realize I could write a sad one-shot like this. I practically cried. So, I dedicate this to my friend **Camille**. I know you love him, and I'm sure he'll come around. And if he doesn't, I certainly will.

Can I guilt you people into giving me a review because it was my birthday Tuesday? . . Nevermind.

-HS


End file.
